writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind Closed Doors: Recaps (Episodes 31-40)
A brief summary of each episode and details, for example first or last appearances of characters, notable changes. 1x31 'Champers is never over the top' | November 3rd 2017 Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) is on tenterhooks as she waits for a decision from Alex Desai (Tj Ramini). Alex is torn between Carla and his estranged wife Rachel (MyAnna Buring). Alex visits his parents Alessandra (Marina Sirtis) and Ravi (Bhasker Patel) to try and come to a decision. He soon comes face to face with his brother Stel (Raza Jaffrey) where they come to blows over Stel's one night stand with Rachel. Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley) tells her boyfriend Max Cassidy (James Bye) that she is pregnant. Andrew Richardson (David Easter) pays a visit to Matthew Blake (Larry Lamb) who refuses to be intimidated. Matthew later notices Karen Richardson's (Michelle Collins) injury and persuades her to have an X-Ray. When Matthew looks at the results he finds evidence of previous injuries. Liz (Anna Acton) and Lucas Keating (Jimmy Akingbola) get good news when test results reveal that Liz's chemotherapy is working against her breast cancer. Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) opens up to his ex girlfriend Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey) about his sexuality, but she doesn't take it very well, believing it was her fault leading to her binge eating and then shutting herself in the bathroom. Title Quote: ' "Champers is never over the top" ''Lucas Keating '''Stand Out Quotes: "No one in the world knows if they're ever doing the right thing' Ravi Desai '1x32 'I didn't come here for a parenting class' | November 11th 2017' Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) has to face up to son Riley's (Freddie Phillips) problems as she meets with teachers Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley) and Sharon Brown (Gillian Taylforth). Jess' sister Claire (Natalie J Robb) promises to be there for her as Jess agrees to family counselling. Chloe and her partner Max Cassidy (James By) are excited after their first ultrasound. Andrew Richardson (David Easter) pushes Rachel Desai (MyAnna Buring) to keep her estranged husband Alex (TJ Ramini) away from his daughter Carla (Tina O Brien). Rachel tries to warn Andrew that his controlling nature might just push Carla away from him. Alex finally makes his choice as he declares his love for Carla while Rachel is upset to find Alex has signed the divorce papers. Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) gets defensive when Matthew Blake (Larry Lamb) confronts her about her X-Rays. She eventually opens up to Matthew about the years of violence she has suffered. Their emotional confrontation leads to Karen opening up to Matthew about her pregnancy and she reveals that he is Henry's (Leon Ockenden) father. Title Quote: "I didn't come here for a parenting class" Andrew Richardson Stand Out Quotes: "You repaired what she broke and what we have is completely different, I never realised what was missing in my life until I met you and I shouldn't have hesitated, I should have known straight away that you were the one" Alex Desai '1x33 'Neither of us can change the past' | November 17th 2017' In a special scripted episode, Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) and Matthew Blake (Larry Lamb)confront their past. Matthew struggles with a mixture of emotions as Karen opens up about her pregnancy and how he is the father of her son Henry (Leon Ockenden). Karen also confides in losing her baby son Tom from cot death. Matthew forces Karen to face up to the violence she suffers from her husband Andrew (David Easter) and she agrees to reveal the truth about Henry's parentage once Henry's baby is born. Matthew wants to be with Karen and she agrees to a future with him. Title Quote: "Neither of us can change the past" Matthew Blake '1x34 'What my baby wants my baby gets' | December 2nd 2017' Riley (Freddie Phillips) is left on edge after he, Jess (Lucy Gaskell) and Eden (Jasmine Armfield) attend their first family counselling session. Eden confides in her uncle Michael Collins (Mark Bonnar) that she wants to focus on her future not her mother's past. Connie Swann (June Brown) opens up to Stanley Collins (Ken Farrington) a secret from her past hoping that it will help mend his relationship with grandson Jamie (Max Bowden). Parent's evening ends in disaster as Emma (Amelia Flanagan) goads cousin Riley which leads to a tragic accident for teacher Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley). Henry (Leon Ockenden) and Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) are happy after their second ultrasound and celebrate with Henry's mother Karen (Michelle Collins). Matthew Blake (Larry Lamb) can't help but invite himself over as he struggles to keep quiet with the knowledge that he is Henry's father. Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw) pushes Jen to have a paternity test taken but she is adamant that Henry is the father of her baby. Liz Keating (Anna Acton) puts Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater)in an awkward position as she invites her to spend Christmas with the family, this causes tension between her and Zack (Dean Fagan) as she feels it is too soon in their relationship. Millie gets frustrated as she watches Henry and Jen together and admits her feelings to her best friend Zain Khan (Qasim Akhtar), he thinks she should tell Henry the truth about Jen's affair however they soon realise that their conversation has been overheard. Title Quote: "What my baby wants my baby gets" Max Cassidy Stand Out Quotes: "That diabetes in a cup" Zack Keating '1x35 'I don't have all the answers' | December 9th 2017' In a special scripted episode, Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) and Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) have to deliver the devastating news that Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley) has suffered a miscarriage. Chloe and her partner Max Cassidy (James Bye) struggle to take in the news. Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) fears for her son Riley (Freddie Phillips) as she worries that he will be blamed for the accident, her sister Claire (Natalie J Robb) pushes her to face up to Riley's problems and suggests that he needs more help that they and the school can give him. Title Quote: "I don't have all the answers" Claire Collins '1x36 'I hold all the cards here' | December 24th 2017' Jack Buckley (Noah Huntley) is excited as he prepares for his first Christmas with girlfriend Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja). He worries when daughter Alice (Ruby O Donnell) reveals that she ended her relationship. Alice later confides in best friend Eden Taylor (Jasmine Armfield) that she is still struggling with the memories of her attack. Meanwhile Rachel Desai (MyAnna Buring) sees Andrew Richardson's (David Easter) true colours when he turns nasty with her and tries to force her to fake a pregnancy to split up Carla (Tina O Brien) and Alex (TJ Ramini). She exposes the truth about Andrew to Carla before leaving Hackney in a taxi. Liz Keating (Anna Acton) finds a notebook in daughter Nadine's (Shahnequa Duprey) bedroom which documents her weight, she confides in her mother Maggie Turner (Denise Black) about her worry for Nadine. Meanwhile Max Cassidy (James Bye) and Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley) continue to try and support each other. Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) is shocked when she comes face to face with her biological grandmother Carmel Riley (Lizzie Roper) who is in Hackney to visit daughter Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn). The estranged mother and daughter have a spikey meeting but Carmel is determined to pick up the pieces and mend fences with Jen. Recognising Millie, Carmel confronts her with the story of Jen's pregnancy and the adoption, revealing that she knows Millie's true identity. Title Quote: "I hold all the cards here" Andrew Richardson Stand Out Quotes: "I'm fine Dad, we weren't quite Romeo and Juliet" Alice Buckley '1x37 'My day's just become merrier now you're here' | December 25th 2017' Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) met up with grandmother Carmel Riley (Lizzie Roper) where she admits her true feelings about Jen (Sarah Jayne Dunn). Millie threatens to disappear if Carmel reveals the truth about her identity to Jen. The Richardson's Christmas Day descends into chaos as Henry Richardson (Leon Ockenden) exposes wife Jen's infidelity in front of the whole family, Jen begs Henry for forgiveness but he walks away. Jen takes out her anger on Millie leading to a fiery confrontation. Henry gets drunk and punches Rob (Alex Walkinshaw) causing Millie to take him home when their friendship takes a passionate turn. Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) confronts Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) about his one night stand with Rachel (MyAnna Buring) while they were apart, he apologises for keeping the truth from her and she accepts his apology making him promise never to hide anything from her again. Carla's confrontation with father Andrew (David Easter) turns nasty when he raises his hand to hit her forcing Karen to step in. A battered and bruised Karen arrives on the doorstep of Matthew Blake (Larry Lamb) - she's finally left Andrew. Jack Buckley (Noah Huntley) asks girlfriend Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) to move in with him and his family while the Keatings' Christmas is interrupted by Lucas (Jimmy Akingbola) and Zack's (Dean Fagan) alcoholic father Vincent (Rudolph Walker) landing on the doorstep. The Collins/Taylor family enjoy a lovely, quiet Christmas which leads to a kiss between Jess (Lucy Gaskell) and Rob. Title Quote: "My day's just become merrier now you're here" Stanley Collins Stand Out Quotes: "Her bark's worse than her bite" Carmel Riley "I'd say they're both as bad as each other" Millie Powell "That suitcase is for you to pack up your stuff and get the hell out of my life" Henry Richardson '1x38 'If we're not careful he'll drink the pub dry' | January 13th 2018' Lucas Keating (Jimmy Akingbola) is frustrated by his estranged father Vincent's (Rudolph Walker) presence. Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) ends her romance with Zack Keating (Dean Fagan) while Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) moves into the Buckley house. Connie Swann (June Brown) gives Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) a roof over her head and a friendly ear, Jen confides in Connie about her first pregnancy and how the father turned his back on her. Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) finally opens up to children Henry (Leon Ockenden) and Carla (Tina O Brien) the truth about her violence she has suffered over the years from husband Andrew (David Easter). Both Henry and Carla struggle with guilt for not seeing what Karen was going through, Henry finds comfort from Matthew Blake(Larry Lamb). Title Quote: ' "If we're not careful he'll drink the pub dry" ''Lucas Keating '''Stand Out Quotes: "The Richardson's are a great advertisement for marriage this year" Henry Richardson '1x39 'Too little too late' | January 20th 2018' Riley Taylor (Freddie Phillips) struggles on his first day back at school after the Christmas break and the accident that led to teacher Chloe Morris' (Sophie Porley) miscarriage. Chloe and partner Max Cassidy (James Bye) argue about Riley leading to a row where Max lashes out blaming Chloe for losing the baby. Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) makes a stand against husband Andrew (David Easter) telling him that she is filing for a divorce, he is frustrated when Karen refuses to be intimidated by him. After telling Henry (Leon Ockenden) about the encounter, he angrily confronts Andrew who tries to blame Karen's unstable mental health, a furious Henry cuts all ties with Andrew. Lucas Keating (Jimmy Akingbola) has an honest conversation with estranged father Vincent (Rudolph Walker) where Lucas opens up about what Vincent put him and his mother through. Zack Keating (Dean Fagan) takes a shine to a new face, it is later revealed that Saskia Benson (Emer Kenny) knows Zack's father Vincent. Meanwhile, Nathan Buckley (Ben Hardy) begins to notice something isn't right with Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey) when she becomes faint at the gym. Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw) attempts to make amends with Henry but offends him when he admits that he doesn't want anything to do with Jen's (Sarah Jayne Dunn) baby even if he is the father. Henry is fuming with Rob suggests that he could raise the child anyway. Title Quote: ' "Too little too late" Lucas Keating '1x40 'It's the only thing that gets me through the day' | February 3rd 2018 Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) gets some good news when she gets a letter about her new flat, she later bumps into Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw) where she admits that his affair with Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) has forced her to see his true colours, they're not a good fit for each other. Rob also finds himself offending Jen when he reveals that he asked her estranged husband Henry (Leon Ockenden) to raise the baby. Jess helps Zack Keating (Dean Fagan) out at the pub but Jess' sister Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) doubts Jess' ability to handle being around alcohol. Maggie (Denise Black) and Pete Turner (Nicky Henson) discuss retirement and handing down the reins of the Inn on the Park to daughter Liz Keating (Anna Acton) and her husband Lucas (Jimmy Akingbola), Liz thinks they should wait until she has the all clear from breast cancer before they make any plans. Meanwhile Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) is disappointed when Zain Khan (Qasim Akhtar) writes off anything happening between them, later Jamie's cousin Eden Taylor (Jasmine Armfield) tries to persuade him to try internet dating. Saskia Benson (Emer Kenny) is annoyed by Vincent Keating's (Rudolph Walker) drinking and pushes him to reveal his secret. Zack continues to flirt with Saskia but she plays hard to get. As he is about to leave Saskia forces Vincent to admit the truth to his family, he is suffering cirrhosis of the liver. Lucas is furious when he realises that Vincent needs a transplant and tries to throw his father out of the pub, in the struggle Vincent's health suffers and he ends up coughing up blood. 'Title Quote: ' "It's the only thing that gets me through the day" Vincent Keating 'Stand Out Quotes: ' "You're not my new stepmother are you?" Zack Keating